Minor Characters
Minor characters are characters that appear either in IvanSonicGamer's videos or throughout the Epicness Universe, but aren't significant enough to the universe's lore for their own article. Humans Human (or humanoid non-cryptid) minor characters that appear in the Epicness universe: Lil Mosey Lil Mosey, or Lathan Echols, is a human rapper and the father of Blueface. He is the mastermind behind the hit singles "Noticed" and "Kamikaze". Cryptids Cryptid minor characters that appear in the Epicness universe: Друг Друг (pronounced droog) is a large-handed Russian cryptid that does not interact with IvanSonicGamer or any of his acquaintances. It is a non-violent cryptid that usually travels in a posse with three other humanoids, known as Truck Freak, Crazy Ass and The Fighter, who it considers close friends. (However, information about these beings are unknown.) It is most notable in the Epicness Universe due to its large, five-fingered claws, making it the namesake of a smacking technique that involves the use of one's outstretched hands in a homage to Друг. Mailien Mailien is a cryptid that accompanies Ivan on his trip to Walmart during his Halloween Special. He is a large, peaceful cryptid in a postal worker uniform with a light green face typical of representations of grey aliens in pop culture. Demoman Demoman is a cryptic variant of a playable character from the 2007 multiplayer shooter Team Fortress 2. He is nonviolent, but possesses several utilities capable of causing harm, including six grenades attached to his ballistic vest as well as a large brown bottle of a presumably alcoholic substance labeled as Scrumpy. He accompanies Ivan on his trip to Walmart during the Halloween Special. The Saturator The Saturator is a blue-skinned cryptid that is neutral and therefore often nonviolent. He wears a white dust mask and has a notable infatuation with Brockhampton. He accompanies Ivan on his trip to Walmart during the Halloween Special. John Eggman John Eggman is a nonviolent cryptid dressed in orange, flowing garments reminiscent of fantasy-styled clothing. He has a notable infatuation with the webcomic Homestuck. He accompanies Ivan on his trip to Walmart during the Halloween Special. Bonitelli Bonitelli is one of four violent cryptids (including Gangrene and Weave Man, who aren't mentioned among the minor characters) that accompanies Ivan to Walmart during the Halloween Special that serve as bodyguards for Ivan. He is a skeletal humanoid dressed in formal attire and wearing a fedora. He carries a large orange sniper rifle. Chrombie Chrombie is the second of four violent cryptids (including Gangrene and Weave Man, who aren't mentioned among the minor characters) that serve as Ivan's bodyguards during his trip to Walmart during the Halloween Special. She is incredibly short and visibly decaying with light green flesh, and carries a woodcutting axe. She has an intense infatuation with the character Chrom from Fire Emblem. Sans Sans is a non-violent cryptid that bears many visual and behavioral similarities to the skeletal rival character Sans, encountered in the critically acclaimed 2015 RPG Undertale. The similarities are the reason as to how Sans got his name. He is a tall creature in a blue hoodie with a static grinning skeletal face. He does not brandish any weaponry besides a small squeeze bottle of a green substance that he splatters both to mark his territory and to temporarily incapacitate enemies. His signature catchphrase is, "Hey ____, SLIME!!!". He utters this as squirts (or in his words, slimes) his victim with the mysterious green substance. This is most often only used on prey and in self-defense. Due to the fact that Sans carries the green substance in a Heinz relish bottle, as well as the fact that the liquid is very similar to relish in look, many are under the incorrect assumption that the green substance is relish. It is in fact actually his pee and in its raw form commonly referred to as grinchkum. While not very lethal when in contact with skin, it is not to be ingested as it is extremely poisonous, usually killing the victim in around ten minutes. Those unfortunate enough to have met their end from consuming grinchkum have described in their dying breath the flavor as warm, salty, crunchy, as well as a bit hairy. Crybaby Ass Juan Crybaby Ass Juan is a previously undocumented cryptid that stands behind IvanSonicGamer as he consumes a slice of pepperoni pizza and performs a music video of The Boyboy West Coast's Bottoms Up. He is a large, hulking cryptid wearing a jacket and a flannel button-down and a gas mask loosely fitted over his face. He also wears a piece of paper on his midsection that says his name, although its script and the usage of the word "Juan" indicates that JuanMarioGamer had a say in naming him. Category:Characters